


You're Not Anywhere That I Can't Find You

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Kashiwagi has an attraction to her students, that's no secret. Something many don't know, though, is that the only reason she doesn't act on those desires is because one of her students is eager enough to sate her. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Kashiwagi Noriko/Narukami Yu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You're Not Anywhere That I Can't Find You

Kashiwagi's lectures had always been just as full of asides and anecdotes as Morooka before her, with the added delight of having her flirt with her students. At least, that was how things had started, but as winter rolled in she seemed to take less interest in the students in her class... well, all except one of them. Whenever she glanced around the classroom, she seemed to linger the longest on Yu, who didn't even seem to notice. To anyone simply watching the two of them, it might have seemed as if she had developed a crush on him.

The truth was that their relationship ran far, far deeper than that.

Yu's friends might have been more suspicious when he started disappearing after school if not for the fact that him slipping off to work some part-time job wasn't exactly unusual. He wasn't working a part-time job, though, at least not in the conventional sense. Inside one of the janitor closets with Kashiwagi, he was pressed up against the door, with the teacher making her way down his body. Her hands had slipped into his shirt a moment earlier, and after pulling it open she was giving herself a healthy feel of his abs. Present enough to be there despite his age, they kept her entertained all the way down to his crotch when she eventually ended up on her knees in front of him.

"It's so hard to watch you in class," Kashiwagi muttered to him. She pressed her face against the growing bulge in his pants, eventually turning her nose to press against the hardening shaft while it began to throb against her, even through the two layers of clothing between them. "You always look so focused. I'd love to rip you right out of that focus by slipping underneath your desk." After speaking, she leaned up to take his zipper between her teeth and then began to drag it slowly downwards until the scent of his cock hit her, prompting her to pause for a moment.

"Do you think the others would notice?" she asked him, her tone losing part of its tease as if to suggest that she was genuinely curious. Yu simply stared down at her, though, a light flush on his face. She gave a low chuckle. "I guess they would, and what a shame that would be. As much as I'd love to show you off, let the world know what a woman you've made of me, I'd lose my job, and then we wouldn't be able to have fun together." It sounded to Yu as if his teacher was talking more to herself than to him, perhaps trying to talk herself out of taking any risks. Nonetheless, she soon found herself distracted.

Reaching her hands up to pull open his pants properly, she soon found herself with a bulge in her face. She pressed her nose against it once again, then simply let it sit against her face as her hands moved to pull his pants down. With those out of the way, she instead reached up to his boxers, pulling them down little by little until she began to expose his member. With that, she leaned up to press her lips against it, dragged them down the upper side of the shaft while she exposed more and more of it, and then leaned forward to take the head into her mouth once his boxers were out of the way.

Giving him a soft suckle, she looked up at him, her hands moving up to settle against his outer thighs now that there was no clothing between her and her prize. She was sure that she looked beautiful. She ran her tongue around the head of his cock, salvaging as much taste from him as she could, and then she let one of her hands move down to hold his member, settling into a slow stroke while she began to kiss down the underside of his length. "What a beautiful dick you have... but I've told you that before," she muttered, eventually stopping when she reached his balls. Her free hand moved to spread his legs open a little wider, and then she leaned up between them to press a kiss against one of his balls.

She ran her tongue against the skin, then sucked the ball into her mouth, moaning softly while her tongue continued to run against it. He always tasted so good. How could she possibly be expected to keep her hands off her students when they tasted as good as he did? She switched over to the other, her tongue working to clean him of the day's efforts, be they sweat or the precum that began to dribble down from his cock, running over the shaft as she stroked it before settling at his balls, where she eagerly lapped it up only to swallow it down a moment later.

Yu leaned his head back against the door behind him, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Kashiwagi took that as a sign that she'd have to move on from his balls, but they just tasted so good. Before leaving them, she opened her mouth wide and pulled both inside at once, then suckled hard on them as her hand adopted a slower stroking method, focused more on milking precum from him than bringing him to orgasm. Her tongue ran around them, in between the balls and against their sensitive outsides, the sucking on them proving hard and eager enough to pull more sighs and gasps of pleasure from her stud.

And then Kashiwagi moved up, finally. She stroked her hand all the way down to the base of his shaft, squeezing him tightly there, and then took the head into her mouth once again. She gazed up at him at first as she began to take his member deeper inside, smiling around his cock as she wondered what he must think of her—he was impressed, no doubt, that a woman as youthful as she was could carry such sexual experience, but she had no desire to tell him any tales of the dicks she'd sucked before his. While he was in her mouth, he was the only one that she cared about.

Come to think of it, she'd had trouble thinking of anyone else altogether.

Closing her eyes, she adjusted her angle so that she would be able to take his cock all the way down to the base. It pushed against the entrance to her throat, and with a trained sweep she pushed it inside, feeling her throat bulge some from the size, but that didn't stop her. She kept going, inch by inch, only stopping when she had almost the entire length inside, and then she looked up at him again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her throat made all sorts of guttural, but subtle sounds; the foreign intrusion certainly wasn't something that it was used to, but Kashiwagi wasn't going to deny her stud the feeling of a tight throat wrapped around his cock.

She held herself at the base for as long as she could, starving herself of oxygen for a long moment after long moment. Towards the end, before she pulled back again, she even began to bob her head back and forth on him, taking that last inch into her throat over and over again while her nose nudged up against his crotch. What a thrill. When she pulled back, she had to gasp for air, pulling him all the way out of her mouth and throat even as saliva continued to connect them, and her hand moved down to wrap around his cock, stroking him firmly and quickly, towards the orgasm that he wanted so badly, and although she wouldn't say it out loud just yet, she wanted him to have. The thought of taking his cum on her face was a tempting one, but the way that her makeup had begun to streak down her cheeks would already raise enough questions, and she didn't want to have to run into anyone on her trip to the bathroom that might have some questions or concerns about why she had a teenager's spunk on her face.

Just as he was about to cum, she stroked her hand all the way down to the base of his shaft again. He was so close to orgasm, so close that for a moment he even thought that his orgasm had started. He could feel his cum wanting to rush up the length of his member to fire off onto that wonderful face of hers (even if he would never say such a compliment aloud). He gave a weak thrust against her hand in an attempt to get her to finish the pleasure that she had been giving him earlier, but she simply looked up at him with a smirk on her face. He knew what she wanted, and with how close to orgasm he was, he would give it to her without question.

See, one of the reasons that she took a shine to him over many of the other male students is that, unlike them, Yu was capable of taking what he needed when he needed it. None of the others would dare to roughly face-fuck their teacher, at least not unless they disliked her, but Yu moved his hand to the back of her head and gripped her there, lined his cock up with her lips and thrust forward into her mouth as if it were nothing. Kashiwagi let a hand slip between her legs so that she could pleasure herself as he used her.

It took Yu a moment to return to the level of pleasure he had been on before, but even when he got there he did his best to hold out as long as possible. Seeing as he had been given the opportunity to properly utilise his teacher's throat, he figured he'd make the most of it. He forced her down onto his cock over and over again, pushing all the way into her throat while Kashiwagi could do little more than moan onto him. When he got tired of pulling her head up and down, he set her back a little and let his hips do the work, beginning to feed her his entire length at once, over and over again. His balls slapped against her chin, and saliva dribbled down it, too. Precum leaked from him as if it were worried that it wouldn't get a chance to otherwise, and Kashiwagi finger-fucked herself desperately, working towards her own orgasm as Yu's cock twitched and throbbed in her throat.

When Yu did cum, he bottomed out inside her, forcing his shaft all the way in. Kashiwagi couldn't breathe for the cock in her throat, but she didn't mind that. She took the occasional huffed breath, focusing on the feeling of his cum being fired straight into her stomach without her even needing to swallow it, at least for the most part. When he eventually did pull back, he fired the remainder of his cum into her mouth, and then pulled out of her mouth entirely, leaving the panting teacher with a softening, saliva-coated cock on her face as she swallowed that which he had pumped into her mouth every bit as eagerly as she would have swallowed the rest if she had been given the chance to.

Yu pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it for messages, only to quickly tuck himself back into his pants a moment later, leaving his teacher panting there as he left, hoping that nobody saw him on his way out and went to investigate why he had been in the closet in the first place. Kashiwagi moved to her feet, and then she did her best to clean up what she could without making too much of a mess of her clothes. In the end, she found some tissues and cleaned her face of saliva and runny make-up, heading out soon after to toss them into the trash.

Having been unable to cum, she looked forward to their next time together. And there would be a next time, she would make sure of it.

Kashiwagi had a lot more to lose than he did should what they were doing together come to light, but that didn't stop her from teasing him with the idea of letting other people know what a stud he was when it came to having sex with his teacher. Her 'next time' came after she had alluded to such a thing, telling him that his friends might like to know what a state he had left her in the last time. It came as a reminder that Yu needed to teach his teacher a thing or two, and the two found themselves at the Amagi Inn the following weekend.

Kashiwagi took off her clothes as soon as they closed the door behind themselves, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Finally, a chance to let loose," she spoke, before glancing back at Yu. "And don't think you're off the hook. I didn't get to cum last time, and I expect you to make up for it." Yu wondered for a moment what exactly it was that she was going to ask him to do, and then she simply bent over the side of the bed, her rear ending up facing towards him.

"No time for foreplay today," she said. "I want to get straight to it, okay?" As she looked back at him, there was a certain element of pleading in her gaze, as if she wasn't sure of herself for once. Despite how unapologetically needy she tended to be, Yu felt a little bit of sympathy for her upon seeing that. Besides, she did look good bent over like that. He closed the distance between them and let his hands fall to her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze while he began to grind up against her. That didn't last long, though. When he was hard, he reached over to pull his own clothes off, tossing them aside item by item until he was nude behind her, hard cock pressed up against her pussy.

"There's a good boy," she sighed. "Please, give it to me." She rolled her hips back against him, so much need in her tone that he wondered if she was playing it up. A part of him felt bad for her, given just how hard she tried to find someone to take care of her sexual urges, but the lack of anyone else willing to take her meant that there was more for him, and as he slammed deep inside, bottoming out inside her with only one quick thrust that had her mewling with pleasure and rolling her hips back against him, he was okay with that.

Her toes curled each time he thrust all the way to the base inside her, but he didn't do that every time. Most of the time he settled for a quicker rhythm, his hips slapping against her rump while she met each one with a push back, her pussy tight around his shaft. Inside she was soft, far softer than her personality might have suggested, and as she massaged him with her inner walls, Yu did his best to stay calm. He let his hands run up and along her back, eventually settling at her shoulders while he kept up his pace. He pulled her up against him then let his hands roam around to grope at her chest. 

Though she had been surprised at first, Kashiwagi eagerly took the opportunity to have her chest groped. She moaned as he touched her, doing her best to slam back against him each time he thrust forward but the pleasure was too distracting. One of Yu's hands slipped down again to move between her legs, and as she began to roll her hips back against him he began to rub at her clit, prompting his teacher's eyes to shoot open, and open wide. "Oh...! That's it. That's it!" she moaned, laying her head back against his shoulder. "That feels so good!" was all that she managed before she was pulled into the throes of a pleasure-filled orgasm. A shiver ran along her spine, and her pussy gushed around both his fingers and cock, making a mess of the bed before her.

Her legs began to buckle underneath her and she fell forwards onto the bed, but Yu pressed after her. He reached his hands down to spread her legs wide and then took his place between them, his cock sliding up against her sensitive snatch a second time before she had even properly recovered from the orgasm that she had just had. She looked back at him and mewled again, inviting him down to press a kiss against her lips, and Yu gave her that kiss gladly as he slammed into her a second time, filling her up completely.

The moans that she gave into the kiss kept him going, and with all his restraint he tried to hold back enough to give her a second orgasm before his own came, but she was too tight, and the way she rolled her hips back against him was too pleasurable, showing her experience better than anything else ever could. Trying to last even a minute longer seemed entirely impossible, so Yu simply gave in and allowed himself to experience the pleasure. He gave his final thrust forward against her rump, and then with his cock buried all the way to the hilt inside her he emptied his balls into her.

When he pulled out a moment later, his cock dribbling the last remnants of his climax into the entrance of her pussy, his cum began to seep from her. Exhausted, Kashiwagi picked her head up from the bed and rolled over onto her back, before spreading her legs wide again. She trailed a hand between her own legs and used her fingers to part her pussy lips, then looked down over her own snatch with a grin on her face.

"You really filled me up..." she muttered. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd had so much cum inside her. But he was young. He could give her another load, surely. She looked up at him with a grin on her face. "That's not all you have to offer, right?" she asked, before moving her leg over to hook it around his waist, and then she pulled him closer. Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck, and she soon pulled him down, onto her, his hips between her legs. She reached a hand down to wrap it around his cock, began stroking him slowly, and when it became clear that her touch alone wouldn't be enough to make him hard again, she pushed him back up onto his feet.

She didn't even look at him for the time being, too focused on her mission to get him fully hard again. Her hand moved down to palm his balls, and his semi-hard cock looked so delicious to her. As she leaned down, she cleaned his member of the juice that coated it, and the precum, and whatever else, not caring in the slightest that most of what she was tasting was her own pussy. Inch-by-inch, she enveloped the shaft with her mouth, making her way down towards the base while she continued to massage his balls with her fingers. She felt him growing hard inside her mouth, and by the time she reached the base, he was already fully hard, reaching partway into her throat. Carefully, she pulled back once more, giving the tip of his cock a soft kiss before looking up at him with a smile.

"There. I knew you could get hard again," she told him, before moving back onto the bed a second time. Yu moved between her legs without even being guided there, and as he met her he leaned down to press a deep kiss against her lips, one that she eagerly returned as her legs moved to wrap around his waist. He lined himself up with her, and as they shared that kiss he pushed inside a second time, welcomed once again into her tight snatch. The walls of her pussy tightened around him, with his teacher giving a sharp moan up into their kiss when he bottomed out. Her hips resumed their rolling from earlier, but it felt so different when their two pelvises kept connecting so perfectly.

Slam after slam after slam, feeling monumentous even before Yu picked up the pace, and when he did Kashiwagi shook with each thrust, being drawn closer and closer towards the climax she craved. When it came, it came hard, and she had to pull Yu close, wrapping her entire body around him in a way that might have hurt if she had been able to grip him tighter, but she could feel her strength fading: exhaustion was catching up to her fast. Yu didn't stop fucking her, but he did pull back when she allowed him to. His hand moved down to grab one of her legs by the ankle and he pulled it up over his shoulder, his arm moving to wrap around the leg while he humped against her cunt, driving his length deep each time.

Kashiwagi wondered whether he would knock her up. A part of her wasn't even sure if she could get pregnant, because although she told herself that she was young and beautiful and amazing she was, on some level, aware of what people thought about her. It was exactly those thoughts that pulled her towards Yu, someone who was, seemingly, willing to confirm each of her biases, even if only in a roundabout way. Her youthful days of sleeping around as much as she wanted to had been escaped without any pregnancies, but part of Kashiwagi hoped that she wouldn't be so lucky here.

Yu's other hand reached down for her other leg, and with both of them over his shoulders, Yu built towards his own climax. Hard thrust after hard thrust, slapping of skin against skin until he couldn't take any more and he bottomed out inside her once again, the head of his cock grinding right up against her cervix. She pulled him back at the last moment, leaving only the head of his cock inside her, and then let he empty his balls straight into her entrance. She wanted to feel the warmth sliding deeper into her, and she got exactly that. When he pulled out again, his cum seeped from her just as it had before, and it was every bit as much of a turn on to Kashiwagi as it had been the first time, but Yu soon collapsed alongside her.

In her younger days, this would have been where Kashiwagi would have slipped off to find someone else to take care of her needs, but she didn't feel as if there was a need to do that here. She slipped up alongside him and pulled him onto the bed properly, before leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. "I'd push you for a round three, but I don't want to break my new toy so quickly," she told him, tugging him a little closer. She saw him flush and leaned over to kiss him again. After that, she was content to fall asleep next to him, his cum continuing to leak from her pussy throughout the night.


End file.
